


Throne of Silk

by eren_writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th heir to the throne of Lucis.Every person in the city of Insomnia knows that name. Few know the man behind the heavy title.Even fewer know the real man.And should his secret ever be known...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for choosing to give my story a read. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Despite promising not to post a multi-chapter before it was finished... I must admit, I am hungry to see what kind of reception this story will receive before I plough all my hours into it. 
> 
> With that in mind, I hope you will leave me some commentary and let me know your thoughts!

The students clambered to pack away their things the very second the bell rang out. The last words of our English teacher were drowned out amidst the scraping of chairs and clatter of pens, the rustle of bags hungry to swallow our things.

I, myself, moved without hurry out of my seat. Half the others had already left the room by the time I got to my feet, zipping up my bag without haste.

“Lunch time!” He announced excitedly, his face brightening as I looked at him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Together, we joined the stream of students and headed for the cafeteria. I did my best not to hear them as we passed, the whispers of  my name that followed me like ghosts wherever I went. I paid them no attention, listening instead to Prompto’s ceaseless babble. He did the talking for both of us as we sat down to eat.

“Why does English have to be so hard?” Prompto whined, hooking the straw of his soda into his mouth and slurping noisily. “I swear the teacher hates me in that class.”

“Maybe,” I took a bite out of my sandwich, chewing it as I chewed over my thoughts just the same. “Try interrupting less?”

“She moves on too quickly!” Prompto sulked, his thin brows coming together as he pouted. “If she just slowed down a little, I’d have time to understand.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to slow down that much.”

“You’re mean.”

“Honest,” I corrected, taking another bite. It was a plain butter sandwich, nothing exciting. The eight torn slices of bread at home on the kitchen counter are proof enough of the trial I went through to get this far. I always wondered why Ignis would use a knife to stir the butter before applying it. Guess I knew why now. “You wanna go to the arcade after school?”

“You bet I do. There’s that new co-op shoot ‘em up I’ve been wanting to try.” I watched as Prompto abandoned his drink, bringing his hands together instead and pretending to shoot the other lunch goers. _Pop, pop, pop._ He aimed at me, our eyes making contact as I stared down the barrel of his make believe gun. I didn’t think he would.

But he did.

“I think that’s called treason.”

“Oh, uh… sorry about that.” Prompto turned his finger-gun away from me, picking out more targets from the crowd around us instead. “So… you wanna give it a go?”

“It was my suggestion, wasn’t it?”

“You suggested the arcade. I’m saying we ought to try this new game out. It’ll be so cool.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“Sweet! Prepare yourself, buddy. Whoever gets the least kills… buys dinner.”

“You are _so_ going down.”

 

* * *

 

The stench of cigarette smoke and unwashed bodies hit my nose as the glass doors slid open. A barrage of electronic bleeps and overused plastic assaulted my ears. By all rights, this place shouldn’t be as much as a comfort to me as it was. Prompto headed for the stairs and I followed after him, our conversation drowned by the cacophony of noise around us.

“That’s it!” Prompto announced as we surfaced on the second, less smoked out floor. No doubt Ignis would question the smell on my clothes when I got home later.

“Ready to get thrashed?” I taunted playfully, dropping my bag by the side of the machine. The sides were artfully decorated with zombies and half eaten flesh, and in scrawled red writing the words _Nightmare Street_ bled out the name of the game.

“There’s no way I’m gonna lose!” Prompto slotted the coins for the first round into the machine and with a satisfying _clunk_ they were gratefully accepted.

Loosening my tie and undoing the first three buttons of my shirt, I stepped up and pulled the plastic gun from the holder. The weight of it surprised me. “Loser buys dinner, got it?”

“Gotta be steak for me,” Prompto grinned as he tested out his aim. The game was loading.

A split-screen first person shooter, Nightmare Street opened with bland characters in an abandoned warehouse. Our mission was to survive, fight our way out before the helicopter left without us. I don’t know where the street aspect came into it - guess I’d find that out later.

Right now I was focused on not letting Prompto outplay me. His ability to play shooters surpassed mine, not that I was ever going to tell him that. He was good at sniping enemies from afar while I was more of a frontliner.

“On your left!” Seconds after Pormpto’s signal, a hoard of zombies broke through the boxes to my left. I barely had seconds to escape, backing up as Prompto took the lead in kills saving my ass. I reloaded and rejoined the fight, shooting the bastards down and soaking the ground in gore. “They don’t stand a chance!”

We made it the end of the first round. A cinematic played out, our virtual duo clambering onto the helicopter just in time. 27 kills to 30, Prompto was leading.

“It ain’t over yet,” I reminded him as the second round started.

The world around me slowly faded away. From the shrill laughter of the teenage girl somewhere nearby to the disgruntled businessman playing on the slot machine, I forgot about them all. For a time it was nothing but me, Prompto and a house full of zombies. I felt a rush of excitement as we worked in perfect unison to take down our foes, one after another. No homework, no responsibilities.

“Get ready to open your wallet.” Prompto said.

“Don’t think so.” I retorted. We were now tied for top score and the seconds were ticking down to the end of the round - the last round. We’d cleared all ten rounds without a hitch.

Friend or not, I was out to win. He could dream of any free meal he liked, it wouldn’t make a difference. I was pulling out all the stops to have my burger and fries. Oh, and the bragging rights.

“I’m outta healing!” Prompto’s side of the screen flashed a dangerous red, a countdown taking precious seconds away from him.

“I don’t have any ammo. This doesn’t look good for us.” I did what I could, using the last of what was in my gun before it had nothing left. The final hoard of zombies had bested us. The game was over.

“Arw, man. I thought we had him,” Prompto slotted his gun back into place, sulking. “That was an absolute blast, though.”

“Yeah.”

“So.... what was your final score?”

“127. You?”

“Wha-!?” Prompto’s shoulders sagged in defeat, “I can’t believe you beat me by a single kill.”

“Makes all the difference. Sorry but steak is off the menu. I want a burger. And some fries. Maybe a milkshake to wash it down.”

Opening his wallet, Prompto let out a heavy sigh. “How about a water?”

Slinging my arm around his shoulder I walked us out of the arcade and in the direction of our well deserved dinner. “Don’t worry about it. My shout this time.” Guess I’d just have the bragging rights and forego the free burger.

“You’re the best, man.”

“I know.”

“That was _so_ cool. Best way to spend an afternoon,” Prompto enthused as we made our way through the busy streets of Insomnia. “We gotta do this more often.”

“Yeah. Ignis wouldn’t agree with us, though. Ah, speak of the devil.” I grimaced as I pulled my phone out my pocket, wondering not for the first time how that guy always knew when to contact me when I was busy avoiding my responsibilities.

It was a text.

Short and simple, to the point. But the contents made my blood quicken, my palms slick with a sudden sweat.

“Hey Prompto. Sorry, but I gotta go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for the next chapter. 
> 
> I don't know when the next one will arrive but... I hope you'll also read it when it does!

My lungs burned for steady air by the time I got to my apartment, Prompto’s crestfallen face picture perfect in my head the whole way. I promised him lunch tomorrow, but I could tell he was still disappointed at my sudden need to go home. 

“Princely duties, huh.”

“Something like that.” I’d said to him before leaving. He understood and let me go easily enough. I should text him later. Right now, though, I had to deal with Ignis.

As I approached my front door I could already smell the heavy aroma of vegetables boiling. My stomach growled, longing for the greasy burger and fries. I rubbed my belly with a forlorn expression then opened the door. 

“Welcome home.” Ignis greeted me from the kitchen, a ladle in one hand and a recipe book held in the other. “Dinner will be served in five minutes.”

“Great. What’s on the menu tonight?” I asked without caring for the answer. I slipped my shoes off and entered the apartment, my eyes scanning every surface.

_ Where is it? _

“Mushroom risotto. Be sure to wash your hands before you sit down to eat,” Ignis paused, and I could feel his gaze on me, peering like a hawk over his shoulder. 

As casually as possible I looked over the table, across the couch and even the book shelf. It had all been neatly tidied, the empty packets of food cleared away and my manga arranged - in order - on the shelf. But still no sign of what I was looking for.  _ What the hell? _

“I put it on your bed, if that’s what you’re after.” Ignis said at last. 

I felt my shoulders stiffen. The colour drained from my face. “Thanks.”

“You can see to it after dinner. Wash your hands and change out of those clothes, I can smell you from here.”

I rinsed my mouth with water to chase away the dryness. I gave myself a hard look in the mirror, noting the tiredness in my eyes already setting in. Tiredness, or anxiousness. It was hard to tell in the current circumstances what was the most pressing. 

Closing the bedroom door I quickly changed out of my uniform and into looser, more comfortable attire. A black shirt and black pants should do. Turning around, I couldn’t help but notice the brown, nondescript package on my bed. My fingers twitched in anticipation of opening it. It would have to wait for now.

By the time I resurfaced Ignis had set the table. Two plates of creamy mushroom risotto, swirls of steam rising from them and vanishing into the air. Surprisingly it looked good, all things considered.

I sat down, picking up the spoon and dragging it through the food experimentally. “Looks kinda good,” I said.

“Try eating it. I assure you, it tastes better than it looks.” Ignis sat down opposite me, politely waiting for me to take the first bite. He’d removed the apron, now just in a striped shirt and suit pants, held up by suspenders. Despite his efforts in cleaning and cooking, not a single blond hair was out of place. He looked as immaculate as ever. 

Well, nothing for it. The sooner I finished this the sooner I could get to the package in my bedroom. Part of me felt guilty for abandoning Prompto for a parcel, but I couldn’t risk leaving it unattended in Ignis’ presence for too long. He was a perceptive man, he knew things.

“It’s good,” I said, swallowing the first mouthful. It was no greasy burger, but it had flavour. For vegetables. 

“Glad to hear it.” With the royal seal of approval, Ignis took up his own spoon and began to eat.

When dinner was done and cleared away, Ignis dashed any hope in me that he would leave me alone. He stayed, lingering at the table until I was forced to give in. An hour of studies later, he finally gave in.

“You’re head is elsewhere tonight,” he chastised quietly, packing up his things and sliding his feet into his shoes, “I daren’t ask where it is exactly, just remember your studies are important, too.”

“Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow, Iggy.”

“Goodnight.” 

I waited until I knew he was gone. I counted the steps down the hall to the elevator, estimated the time to go down to the ground floor. When it felt like long enough, only then did I venture into my bedroom. My stomach churned wildly as I approached the nondescript brown package, a clamminess taking over my palms as I turned it over, prolonging the moment for as long as possible. When I could take it no more I tore into it, pulling the packing tape apart and diving within, tossing the outer box carelessly to the floor. There, in place of the dull brown, was a pink and black box tied with a ribbon, shimmering with a faint gloss as I turned it over in the light. Smooth to the touch, too, I discovered from running my hands across the surface. 

I pulled on the ribbon and watched the knot come undone effortlessly. 

“Let’s see,” I said to myself, lifting the lid off the box. I placed it on the bed, freeing both my hands to part the light pink tissue paper and reveal what waited for me within.

Laying eyes upon it was enough to halt my breath. A familiar warmth crept over my skin, rising up from the tip of my toes all the way to my cheeks, stirring the whirlwind now trapped inside my stomach into a frenzy. By the time my breathing returned I was dizzy, light headed and dry mouthed. 

I never wanted to tire of this feeling. It was the only thing left that I knew of that made me feel entirely myself. It took me far beyond the constraints of school and homework, flew me away from the responsibility of being a future king, even going so far as to make me feel utterly normal. 

My legs shook as I stood up, catching sight of myself in the full length mirror as I unbuttoned my shirt. Button by button popped open, the cool air of my bedroom rushing to the heated temptation of my chest. It chilled me, taking the edge of the hotness I created from within. 

I let my shirt fall to the floor and kicked it aside. I wriggled out of my pants, excitement building with every second that passed, tension growing as I came closer and closer to the purpose of it all. 

Always at this time I found myself drawn to the memory of the first time. It came as clear as if it was yesterday, the detail crisp in my mind from opening the door to their bedroom and grasping the wooden drawers of the dresser. 

I flung my socks to one side. Alone in my room I was not shy of my nakedness. I was a million miles from being Noctis Lucis Caelum. I was anyone but him as I reached into the box and, with a trembling hand, took up the silk stocking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of the first chapter! 
> 
> I hope you will leave me some feedback - I am open to critique as I want to improve with every piece I write. Please be gentle, though, because I am fragile. Think of me like a wide eyed forest creature, hungry for the piece of fruit being offered but at the same time likely to dart down a hole never to be seen again.
> 
> I don't know what I am saying anymore. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
